Futile Destiny
by lookingthroughyourwindow
Summary: Not long after Sasuke returned to the Village for good, life resumed as normal as possible. But when two, mysterious ninjas come to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, will things continue as they were? OCxGaara, OCxSasuke, OOC-ness Please R&R


**_I own NOTHING dealing with Naruto. As always, read, review, and enjoy.  
><em>**

_**~*~Futile Destiny~*~**_

***Dreaming. . .***

**I stared at the blank expression on my twin sister's face. The maid just got done laying some clothes on our beds. She bowed, walking out and closing the door behind her. "Well," I started to say, emotionlessly. "I hate it here." she said, her tone just as dry. "Then let's leave." I said, going deep into our walk-in closet. My sister stared after my moving form; neither agreeing, nor protesting against the notion. I began to pull the clothes from their hangers. **

**I emerged with two, medium sized backpacks. We stuffed one with the necessities; under clothing and the like. And with the other one, we went to the safe in the far back wall in our closet. Apparently, mommy and daddy found us retarded and gave us easy numbers; **the code was 1-2-3-4.** The silver door opened with a "ca-chink" noise, and inside the volt were wads of money. We threw it all into the other bag. **

***End of Dream***

**My eyes shot wide open, and I turned my head to the side, the brightly lit face of the cell phone on the small table next to my bed blinking on and off. It started ringing, waking me up. I grabbed it, flipping it open, singing along to the catchy song. **

"**Wake me up inside," **

"**Wake me up inside,"**

"**Call my name and,"**

"**Save me from the dark."**

**I turned off the alarm and laid the phone back down, waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon, signaling the beginning of my day.**

**(Minutes later)**

**As soon as I saw the beginning to sun rise, I got up and walked to my room door. As soon as I opened my door, Makato opened hers and we both stood in the hallway. "Well, we may as well get dressed. We have to go see the Hokage today."She informed me. I tsk'ed, hanging my head sullenly. "Man, okay." I said, turning around and going back into my room. I strolled over to my closet, pulling out my clothing for the day and setting it on the bed. **

**I walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. I started running the shower, running my hand under the steamy streams of liquid, making sure it was just right. I stripped, and hopped into the warm spray of water. I let the water run down my hair, and scrubbed at my face thoroughly, washing away the remaining sleep and began my routine. After my shower, I put on a black t-shirt, orange pants and black shoes. I stuffed my pockets with money and as many weapons as they would allow. I ran a brush through my longish black hair. Pulling it back, I brought it into a pony tail, and slipped a black baseball cap onto my bed. I threw on a black hoodie and pulled the hood over the hat.**

**-Makato's P.O.V-**

**After telling Miriya what was on the agenda for the day, I walked back into my own room. I flicked on the light in my bathroom, and set up to take a quick shower. I toweled my hair, and went to the closet and slipped on white pants, an orange t-shirt, and equally orange sandals. I then walked to my bed, and put on my white vest. I hurriedly walked into my bathroom and brushed my longish, white hair that was still damp from my shower. **

**I grabbed my bag, and as I walked through my room, my money, my weapons, and my phone went into different pockets, and I left, closing the door behind me. I briskly walked down stairs and into to the kitchen, seeing Miriya eating a piece of toast. I grabbed the other one and stuck it in my mouth. "Let's go." I stated, a few crumbs flying every which way as I spoke. "Okay." She said through her toasted bread, stuffing what remained of her breakfast into her mouth. I swept a few crumbs from the sides of my mouth as we walked to our front door, closing it behind us and making our way into town.  
><strong>

**^ Miriya's P.O.V^**

**We passed many venders, set up on the sides of the busy Konoha roads. Bins of fresh produce lined the streets, and children playing happily littered the area. I brought a hand to my forehead, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. It seemed as if even the great sun that hung high in the sky, was as happy as the villagers it shined down upon. Makato kept her gaze forward, focused on her target, and we soon reached the Hokage's office. Once we'd arrived, I opened the large wooden double doors easily. **

**"TWINS!" a young woman with long blonde hair and large breasts yelled. "Oh! Please forgive me! I have always had a soft spot twins!" She said, hugging us tightly. Unfortunately, my face was smushed into her cleavage, the mounds smothering my airway, and sadly, Makato as well. Her crushingly tight grasp left us breathless ."And, such cute faces you boys have!" she said pinching at our cheeks. "Hey! Chill grandma!" Naruto said, trying to pry her arms from around us. "Hey dude, you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I think so." Makato said, trying to regulate her breathing. The blond haired teen smiled apologetically. "Hey! Why don't I introduce you guys to the other ninjas?" Naruto asked. "Sure." I said, adjusting my hat and hood. Anything would be better than facing the possibility of another bear hug. "But what about our meeting with the Hokage?" Makato said dryly, sweeping a strand of pale hair behind her ear. Naruto looked back at the dazed woman. "Ya just met her! So come on!" he said happily, dashing out of the office, leaving the twins to follow him. **

**I trailed after Naruto, my sister not far behind, to a clearing were other people were littered about. "Hey! You guys! These are the new ninjas I told you about." Naruto shouted cheerfully, waving his arms about excitedly. Everyone slowly turned their attention to their hyper-active friend. "Hi!" most of them said. Naruto drug us over to a girl with pale eyes, and long dark hair. "This is my girlfriend, Hinata." he said proudly. "And Hinata, this is. . .um. . ." Naruto started, but turned to us, realizing he hadn't asked for our names. I took her hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Miriya, and this is my twin brother, Makato." I said happily, lowering my tone a few octaves. "H-hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and this is my cousin, Neji Hyuuga." she said, gesturing to a boy with equally pale eyes and dark hair, standing a few feet behind her. Naruto then brought us to a boy named Rock Lee, and his girlfriend Ten-Ten. Apparently, they were on the same team as Neji. A bored looking person named Shikamaru Nara, was next, as well as a girl named Temari. They stood close together, but denied any suggesting looks. And her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, were introduced as well. "Hey there!" Kankuro said, a gruff playful edge to his voice. Gaara only quietly nodded his head in greeting. **

**A wolf like boy named Kiba extended his hand to us, and I shook it firmly. Out of seemingly no where, a deep "woof" was heard, and a large white dog tackled Makato to the ground, much to her dismay. "Akamaru! Down boy! Let the man breathe!" Kiba said scoldingly, comanding the canine back to his side. "Sorry about that." he said, flashing a toothy grin. A larger man named Choji was next, as well as a quiet figure named Shino. A ravenette named Sasuke Uchiha followed, as well as a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, who smiled cheerfully at us, and concluded the introductions. "Well, it's nice to meet you all." I said with a cheerful smile. Makato bowed a little, but otherwise, stayed quiet. "Where are you guys from?" Kiba asked, absently running his hand down Akamaru's back. "Shimogakure, the village hidden in Frost." Makato said quietly, glancing at me. "You guys must really like the color orange, just like me!" Naruto said, smiling brightly at us. "Yes, we do. It matches our eyes." I said, making a small gesture to the golden orange hue of our eyes. **

**I felt the burn of obsidian eyes on me, and all of the sudden, Sasuke was right in front of me in a flash, looking into my eyes. "Your eyes are oddly colored, like the those that mark all Hyuugas." the ravenette said analytically, looking intently at the different hues. "Oh… Yea… I guess they are." I said, blushing furiously. 'I never seen someone this cute in my entire life. . .' I thought. "Why are you blushing?" the Uchiha asked quizzically, looking at me in confusion. Shocked, I quickly put my head down, eyes burning into the ground below me. "N…no…no reason." I said, tripping over my words and backing up. I glanced around for Makato, wondering where she could have gone. I found her, only a few feet away, and I walked over to her, noticing she was blushing as well, a soft pink dusting her cheeks. She looked at me and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I said, annoyance licking at my tone. **

**She quickly tried to compose herself, muffling her light mirth. "You're blushing as well." She said, giggling softly. "We're both blushing aren't we?" I said giggling lightly as well. "Yea, so who's got you blushing?" Makato asked quietly, bright orange eyes scanning over the area. "Sasuke, was his name I think? There's just something about those dark eyes. Simply intoxicating. And yourself?" I replied, nudging an elbow into her side. She looked down, more pink skittering across her face. "It's Gaara. He's just so cute." Makato said daydreaming. "Hey, snap out of it! We're supposed to be guys remember?" I scolded, tsking lightly. "You don't have to worry about me. I know, just remind yourself once in a while." Makato said with a soft smile. Naruto looked on at us, confused, wishing he could hear the conversation that had just transpired. Sighing softly in defeat, he turned to Sakura, jabbering on about old lady Tsunade and her death hugs.**


End file.
